The present invention relates to a vehicle switch to be operated by a driver of a vehicle.
A related-art configuration of the switch is described by reference to FIG. 4. A switch case 101 has a switch board 102, and a pusher member 103 is provided in the switch case 101. The pusher member 103 is pushed from a first position to a second position that is closer to the switch board 102 rather than to the first position, and a columnar knob receiver 104 is made on the pusher member 103. The knob receiver 104 has a planar guide surface 105, and legs 107 of an internal knob 106 are supported by the guide surface 105. An annular external knob 108 is fixed to the internal knob 106. When the external knob 108 is pressed toward the switch board 102, the internal knob 106 is tilted around a contact point between the leg 107 and the guide surface 105, along with the external knob 108. When pressed toward the switch board 102 while both the internal knob 106 and the external knob 108 remain inclined, the internal knob 106 linearly moves toward the switch board 102 in conjunction with the external knob 108. The switch board 102 is provided with an external switch. As the external knob 108 linearly moves toward the switch board 102 along with the internal knob 106, the external switch is operated by way of the external knob 108. The switch board 102 is equipped with an internal switch. In accordance with linear movement toward the switch board 102, the internal knob 106 pushes the pusher member 103 from the first position to the second position, whereupon the pusher member 103 is pushed from the first position to the second position, to thus actuate the internal switch.
In the related-art configuration, the leg 107 of the internal knob 106 is supported by the knob receiver 104 of the pusher member 103, thereby allowing inclination of the internal knob 106 and linear movement of the internal knob 106 toward switch board 102. Therefore, when the switch board 102 is equipped with a light source 109, light projected by the light source 109 is blocked by the knob receiver 104 and the leg 107. Therefore, it is impossible to illuminate the internal knob 106 from the direction of the switch board 102.